


First Love

by Pokeluv101



Series: KuroMahi Week [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, KuroMahi Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: KuroMahi Week || Day 01: Firsts/DomesticKuro thinks about all the things he loves about Mahiru.





	First Love

Kuro couldn’t tell you the exact moment he fell in love with Mahiru. It was something that happened over time where the feelings grew subtly. But Kuro could tell you the first time he realized he loved Mahiru. They were sitting across from each other in a booth and eating a small meal. It was a simple scene but something made it extraordinary to Kuro.

It was Mahiru’s smile.

He was happily telling Kuro about his day despite how they were together through most of it. Kuro didn’t point that out because he enjoyed watching Mahiru’s changing expression as he detailed his day. He found himself staring at his lips. Light streamed in through the window beside them and it seemed to give Mahiru a special glow. But Kuro knew that it was far more than the sunlight.

It was the light in Mahiru’s eyes.

“Are you not hungry, Kuro?” Mahiru glanced up from his burger and looked worriedly at Kuro’s half eaten meal. He blushed a little and hoped that Mahiru didn’t catch him staring. Kuro had done that more often these days and he was glad that Mahiru hadn’t notice yet. If he did and asked why, Kuro wouldn’t be able to answer him because he didn’t know why either.

“C’mon, eat up, Kuro. You might be an immortal vampire but you still need to eat. Open your mouth,” Mahiru took one of his fries and held it out for Kuro to eat. He laughed lightly when he accidentally got ketchup on the corner of his lips. He leaned over the table so he could wipe it away with his napkin. The small gesture made Kuro’s heart flutter for one simple reason.

It was Mahiru’s kindness.

“I’m going get more napkins. You better eat while I’m gone,” Mahiru ordered lightly as he stood. Kuro nodded without a word because something strange was turning his stomach. Watching him leave suddenly made him feel lonely, even if he had no reason to feel that way. He looked back to the empty seat Mahiru sat in and wondered why he felt the way he did. The answer fell on him like an avalanche.

It was love.

He loved his smile, his eyes and his kindness. Kuro simply loved Mahiru. That was the first time he realized he had feelings for his Eve. He didn’t know when his feelings started but they grew until he couldn’t ignore them. It was clear in every small thing Mahiru did and the large effect it had on Kuro. Looking back on the moments they shared, he could only imagine their future being the same.

But once he realized that he loved Mahiru, everything that came with that followed; hope, fear, butterflies and questions. Love made you open and weak without you knowing it. Mahiru had already affected him so much but Kuro couldn’t regret falling in love with him.

Because it was Mahiru.

**Author's Note:**

> It may be super cheesy but it’s true how being with someone you love can make everything seem more impactful. This is pretty short but I wanted to focus on this small moment.


End file.
